


In The Light Of The Moon

by nessbess



Series: Werewolves of Chicago [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Ian, yeah i went there - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessbess/pseuds/nessbess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because that's what a real wolf's dick does, man."</p><p>Ian couldn't get the image of his dick tying itself into a neat bow out of his head. Mildly disturbed, he asked, "Is that supposed to be sexy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Light Of The Moon

Mickey lay in the center of the baseball diamond, watching Ian lie with his hands pillowing his head, staring into the night sky. Mickey just knew that his mind was brimming with sappy thoughts about shooting stars. 

"So is Kenyatta your bitch now, then?" he asked, more to break the silence surrounding them than anything else. Mickey had never been good with long silences, however comfortable they might be. "Can you use your wolf mojo to order him to leave Mandy the fuck alone?"

"Nah, he fucked off. Never switched allegiance. He's a lone wolf now, I suppose," Ian shrugged. "I don't think we'll need to worry about him and Mandy anymore, though - now that he knows there's an alpha in the neighbourhood, I don't think he'll be too keen to come back here anytime soon."

"Hope some hunters find him," Mickey muttered darkly. Ian made a faint noise of agreement.

"Mandy still doing okay?" Ian asked. "I haven't seen her since... well, not as often as I'd like," he admitted somewhat guiltily. With the whole werewolf situation and everything else that had happened lately, he knew he'd been failing dismally at the whole best-friending spiel. 

"Yeah, well... I think you're officially on her shit-list," Mickey said with a huffed laugh, thumbing a bubble of spit from the corner of his mouth. "She said, and I quote," he adopted a high-pitched voice: "'Next time that asshole werewolf decides to destroy half the fucking house or turn the place into a fucking organ farm, he can fucking clean it up his own damn self. I'm done!'"

Ian hummed, smiling slightly. He felt it said a lot that Mandy hadn't thrown in any threats of grievous bodily harm. After a moment, a wicked grin flitted across his face. "...So," he drawled, "now that I'm an alpha, does that make you my bitch?"

"Fuck you, is what it makes me," Mickey said dryly, his lips twitching with amusement.

Ian released a delighted bark of laughter and rolled over, pinning Mickey beneath his heavier body. "I think you've got that the wrong way around," he said, his grey eyes gleaming with mirth. "Do I need to remind you who owns your ass?"

"Might just," smirked Mickey as he bucked his hips, grinding teasingly against Ian.

The younger boy groaned. He pressed a quick, biting kiss to Mickey's jaw. "Would you ever let me turn you?"

"Fuck off," Mickey snorted, shoving lightly at Ian's chest. If he were honest with himself, it was more to feel the fullness of Ian's Pecs filling his palms than out of any real desire for distance.

Obligingly, Ian rolled to the side, propping himself up on one elbow as he lay facing the older boy. "I'm serious," he said beseechingly. "I want - fuck, man. I want you in my pack," he scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, elbow in the air.

"I'm in your pack already," Mickey pointed out. He was finding it suddenly difficult to meet Ian's gaze. "Have been since long before you became Sultan of the poodles. Gaining the desire to frolic in the moonlight and chase bunnies isn't going to change that." 

"I know that, but... I want to run with you," Ian confessed quietly, tracing abstract patterns on Mickey's bicep with one long finger. "As wolves. I want to howl into the night with you and fuck under the full moon."

"Fuck under the full moon, huh?" Mickey grinned mischievously, glancing back at the redhead. "So now that you're an alpha and go full-wolf with the shift, does your dick shift, too?"

Ian furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Y'know... does your dick get all long and knotted at the base and let you come inside of me for hours?" he asked with an air of innocence, before thumbing at his grin. "Because that's what a real wolf's dick does, man."

Ian couldn't get the image of his dick tying itself into a neat bow out of his head. Mildly disturbed, he asked, "Is that supposed to be sexy?"

Mickey thumped the werewolf on the solar plexus, briefly winding him. "Come on, man," he laughed, "it'd just be like a big butt plug near the base of your dick. It'd fill up with blood & expand just like your dick normally does, and it'd stretch me so good and keep us locked together as you come in my ass over and over again and just fill me up."

Ian frowned in contemplation before getting to his feet. He glanced around the empty park nervously as Mickey joined him in standing. "If anyone sees us, they'll just see you getting fucked by a big dog," Ian warned. "If we do get locked together or whatever as you said, we'd be practically defenseless."

Shrugging, Mickey held out both hands, palms up, in an imitation of scales. "Being fucked by a dog, being fucked by a dude..." He frowned, making a show of pretending to physically weigh the two ideas. "In this neighbourhood, I'm not sure which is worse." 

Ian's frown stayed firmly in place. "I'm an alpha now," he reminded Mickey, as if he could forget. "If I bite you, you'll turn."

"So don't bite me, then," the older boy said simply.

"It's not that easy," Ian groaned. "It's all instinct."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Mickey laughed. "Stop your worrying and get the fuck  _on_ me!"

Almost instantly, Ian's entire demeanor changed. "Fine," he growled, his eyes flaring red. "Strip."

Ian's hands worked at his own belt, before snagging Mickey's wrist when he made to pull his shirt over his head. "No," he said firmly. Mickey thought he detected a brief panic in his eyes. "Leave it on. I don't want to... Just leave it on."

Mickey, knowing that Ian was thinking of the deep gouges his claws could leave in flesh, wordlessly shucked his pants, leaving his shirt where it was.

Standing fully naked in the middle of the baseball field, Ian paused, eyeing Mickey uncertainly. "D'you have...?" he trailed off, but Mickey jerked his head in a wordless nod and retrieved the packet of lube from his discarded jeans.

Never taking his gaze from Ian, Mickey tore open the packet and slicked his fingers, reaching behind himself to begin preparing. Ian gave a great shudder and cracked his neck. He looked as though he were about to ask how sure Mickey was about this, but something about the other boy's expression stilled his tongue. He took a deep breath and, eyes darting between Mickey's stare and Mickey's groin as his cock began to stir, began to shift. 

There was something really fucked up, Mickey thought, about fucking himself with his fingers while watching someone cry out in a mix of pain and ecstasy as every bone in their body broke and mended into a different position, a different length. It was strange and really fucking weird and he felt his slight arousal wilting almost instantly. But then Ian was before him, fully transformed on all four legs. His fur, a thick and silky-looking rusty red, gleamed in the weak light of the quarter moon. 

The wolf whined, his ears laying back flat against his head and his tail giving a feeble wag as he thrust his head between Mickey's legs, nosing at his soft cock. Mickey threaded his fingers into Ian's fur, feeling his interest resurface almost immediately as a rough tongue gave him a long, slow lick. It should have been disturbing and fucked up and _wrong_. It wasn't. Not in the slightest.

This wasn't just some random wolf. It was  _Ian_. 

"Fuck," Mickey breathed as the wolf favoured his growing cock with another lick. "Okay. Yeah, okay." He turned his back to Ian and knelt on the cold ground, resting his weight on his knees and forearms as he presented his ass to the wolf. 

The alpha gave another, happier whine and Mickey heard the swish of a wagging tail before a cold, wet nose brushed against his crack. The tongue returned, salving at his hole with deep, snuffling sounds. Mickey felt himself giving in, rocking back against the pressure. The texture and length were different, but it was still Ian's tongue, Ian's familiar tricks and swirls around and inside of him, rendering him senseless in writhing pleasure.

He groaned, head falling between his arms as his cock dribbled onto the ground beneath him. Instantly, the tongue disappeared from his hole; a great, furred head forced itself between his thighs, greedily chasing the drops of precome around the tip of his cock. 

" _Fuck_ ," Mickey choked out again, jerking as his dick gave a violent twitch. The rough tongue wrapped around the sensitive head, making him sob with the pleasure/pain of too much stimulation. Ian ducked back to lave at his balls briefly before returning to his cock. "Quit fuckin' around and  _fuck me_ ," Mickey growled impatiently. If Ian kept this up, he would come too soon. He wanted that dick in him  _now_.  _  
_

Giving one last lick, Ian's head retreated. For a moment, there was nothing, and then two large paws came to rest beside both sides of Mickey's head, claws digging into the hard earth. There was a soft whuff of breath in Mickey's hair before something large and blunt prodded at his entrance. 

Mickey froze, a hysterical laugh bubbling up within his chest. He tamped it down quickly, knowing it would take only the slightest moment of hesitance from him for Ian to draw back and refuse him this. The knowledge was as comforting as it was frustrating, but it didn't stop his gut from tightly knotting with fear. Not Dad-walks-in-while-Ian's-balls-deep fear, but the good kind. The rush. Like watching horror movies in your boxers or being outnumbered in a fight or kissing Ian for the first time.

Ian pressed in slowly, like he was trying to be gentle. Like Mickey was  _breakable_. 

Fuck that.

Mickey shoved himself back onto Ian's cock, roughly grinding his hips out of pure spite. A sharp, satisfying ache burned within him. Like this, Ian was big. Bigger than he had expected. It seemed that Mickey was right, that Ian's full anatomy was altered with the shift.

"Fuck," he moaned, dropping his sweaty forehead onto the cool grass. Ian's knot hadn't even swollen, yet. He was going to be split in fucking two.

Still, he could feel the beginnings of addiction to this already ballooning within him.

Ian whined, shoving his nose into the back of Mickey's head. Fully engulfed within Mickey, he'd frozen, afraid that moving would hurt Mickey.

"I'm okay," Mickey snorted. "I'm okay, I'm not some bitch, Jesus." Ian gave an irritated huff. "Just give me a minute," Mickey continued, before laughing, "fuck, Gallagher. And I thought you had a massive fuckin' dick  _before_." 

Ian's claws flexed in the dirt and he stuck his wet nose into Mickey's ear. He whined, hips jerking in reflex when Mickey experimentally tightened his inner muscles. 

"Alright," Mickey said a moment later, "I'm good, come on."

Ian started with a slow pace, allowing Mickey to savor the drag of his heavy dick, in and out, massaging against his prostate with every thrust. The fur of Ian's belly and thighs was soft as it brushed against his ass as he rolled in and out. He picked up the pace as he went, each stroke faster and faster until he was pounding brutally into Mickey, causing the other boy to cry out with rapture.

Eventually, his rhythm began to slow, and Mickey felt a gentle tug at his rim. Ian's burgeoning knot felt like a Ben Wa bead but better as it pulled in and out of him, providing more pressure with each thrust as it increased in girth. Out and in it went, and again, before it locked into place. The knot felt massive inside him, so full. He tightened his inner muscles again, moaning as he felt them flutter around the knot.

The wolf panted heavily against the back of Mickey's neck, licking fervently at the skin there and nudging at it with an open mouth. Somewhere, in the back of Mickey's mind, he recognized Ian's desperation, his internal struggle not to mark him with a claiming bite. It was that thought more than anything else that made his mind go white as he came with a shout.

Ian ground his hips in small circles against Mickey's ass as he shuddered through wave after wave of his own orgasms. With the first one, he had let out a tremendous bark. For each of the following ones, though, he was helpless to do anything other than whine and nibble at Mickey's neck - careful not to break the skin, but completely lost in pleasure.

By the time Ian's knot had finally softened enough for him to slip out and roll onto his back, human once more, Mickey was so filled with his seed that it spilled down the underside of his balls and the backs of his thighs, soaking into the grass.

"Fuck," Mickey huffed as he collapsed next to Ian, feeling sloppy and disgusting, exhausted and satiated in the best of ways. Every part of him ached. " _Fuck_."

Ian said nothing but turned his head towards him, the only movement he seemed able to manage. A small smile crossed his face as he nuzzled sleepily into Mickey's neck. They lay there in the light of the moon, naked and covered with their own and each other's come, for what could have been hours. 

"I love you," Mickey said abruptly, partly because he knew that Ian didn't think he ever would say the words, and fuck being predictable. And partly because he wanted to. Because yeah, he kind of fucking loved the way Ian's eyes got all wide and shiny when Mickey did something unexpected like kiss the fucker or agree to bang face to face. It made something deep in the pit of his stomach burn in a way that wasn't dissimilar to the comforting warmth of swallowing hard liquor. 

And Ian - great big, badass alpha werewolf that he was - fucking  _giggled_ like a little bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> *insert Obligatory Closing Speech here*  
> I love you all.


End file.
